Rossini, Ulic
Ulic Rossini was a private pilot who did contract work with the Nyystrom Institute and other corporations. Native to Rotex, Ulic had a deep sense of devotion towards his people and their ways of life. Recently, he had been contracted by Dr. Nyystrom to pilot some of the Nyystrom scientists to the Tarameanean Sector in search of ancient technology. History Early Life Born during the turmultous time of the Clone Wars, Ulic came to believe that wars and conflict, especially those that involved his people, were always going to be a part of his life. His father, Damien Rossini, was a high ranking Rotronian Officer within the Rotronian Security Force. With his father’s constant involvement in RoSec, Ulic was indotrinated with it’s ways from an early age. Ulic was also constantly around military personnel and figureheads growing up. Ulic was also old enough to remember the raids and attacks by the Draks against Rotronian interests. While he was brought up to be a very proper young man, Ulic experienced a bit of a rebellious streak in his early teen years. Finding friends in a handful of youths around his age, Ulic found himself in some troubling situations. Luckily, his father’s influence kept him and his friends out of legal trouble. While it appeared to his family that Ulic was rebelling against his family’s traditions, Ulic was steadfast to remain loyal and respectful to his father. But he also felt a strong loyalty towards his closest friends, Jev Cray, Cleph Jyrwin, and Linza Galvani. His group of friends saw Ulic as a natural leader and peacemaker within their group. Arguments and fights were often left to Ulic to settle. Ulic’s loyalty and dedication often inspired them. At the end of their primary schooling, the group all eagerly signed up for Rotronian Security service. The four friends pledged to stay in contact with each other, no matter what. It was during his years in RoSec that made the biggest difference in Ulic’s life. Almost from the start, Ulic felt the influence of his father who attempted to guide young Ulic’s career through RoSec. During his initial training, Ulic was given the position of squad leader. Ulic resented this, wanting to earn the position rather than having it handed to him. With this, Ulic bucked the system at every opportunity he could. One instructor, Lieutenant Gavin Domarco, recognized what was happening and transferred Ulic to a new training group. Here, Ulic was tested and found to have great apptitude for piloting. He was immediately placed into the flight training program, where he excelled. Upon his activation as a RoSec pilot, Ulic found himself flying with the likes of Apollo Markard and his former instructor, Gavin Domarco. Ulic would distinguish himself as a fighter pilot, re-enlisting 4 times for tours, determined to get out from under his father’s shadow and make his own name in RoSec. This was especially true when his father became Senator General. At the start of his third tour, Ulic planned to make RoSec his career. But when his father became Senator General, Ulic began to debate on whether he was still living in his father’s shadow or if he was truly making his own way. It was at the start of his fifth tour, when Ulic’s younger brother finished his RoSec training, that made up Ulic’s mind. His brother was killed in an accident during the commencement ceremony for his class. Ulic felt that his brother would still be alive if it hadn’t been for his father’s push on both of the younger Rossini men. During his days as a fighter pilot, Ulic aquired the nickname “Wildcard”, which would go on to become his callsign. Ulic, while a model up-and-coming officer, displayed unothodox manueavers and tactics against enemies, making his a bit of a loose cannon, but one that his commanders could always count on to complete a mission or operation. Life in RoSec Ulic was seen as something of a rising star among the ranks of the Rotronian Security forces, up until the death of his brother, which soured his attitude about continuing to serve. Achieving the rank of Lieutenant Commander, Ulic was bound to eventually move to a position of Squadron Lead and then on to AGC (Air Group Command). After the death of Talyn, Ulic opted to retire to an inactive status, more so to remove himself from his father’s shadow than anything else. It was a hard move for him to make, as he considered his fellow pilots and the crews he worked with to be his second family. During his off-hours, Ulic spent a great deal of time with his squad mates and others from RoSec, including Rena Traabo, often partaking in heavy drinking and celebrating. The phrase “You know what I think?” and it’s response “Don’t think! Shut up and drink!” were coined by Ulic and his fellow service members. Later Life Retiring from RoSec, Ulic was unsure of his next step in life. Using his savings, Ulic purchased an older Incom A-24 Sleuth. His plan was to start out as a courier until something else came along. The ship, which he named the Down Trotten, required some work to get up to space-worthiness. Finding the ship heavily modified, Ulic began the painstaking process of preparing it for his intended future porfession. That was when Ulic was contacted by his old friend, Linza. Offering him a contract job, Linza got Ulic signed up with the Nyystrom Institute, where he became something of a bush pilot, often transporting researchers to remote areas to investigate their scientific leads. Ulic briefly hooked up with the crew of the Lightning's Ride following meeting up with CJ Morgan and Blade on Trudaa while transporting Cleph on a survey of ancient ruins. After assisting with the recovery of one of the Stones of Kooroo for Arthur Bishop, Ulic began to keep in close contact with CJ and Blade. In 1 ABY, Ulic assisted Jev and Linzi flee Rotex when the Imperials attacked the world, especially the Nyystrom Institute. Ulic helped lead a handful of RoSec refugees to Phantom Station to find sanctuary. While on Phantom Station, Ulic would volunteer his services to assist Rena Traabo with security on the station. Ulic also acted as courier and transport for some of the members of Rena's group, affiliated with the Nihtrad Crime Syndicate. As Blade gained more refugees and followers under his banner, the need to move the group to a more suitable location came up. Ulic and Jev were commissioned by Blade to take the Lightning's Ride to Trudaa to investigate using the planet as a refugee haven. On Trudaa, the pair encountered Bishop and his group in hiding, along with Marissa Strykia and Therryn Strykia. Marissa tasked Ulic and Jev to travel to a remote planet near the Hataar Sector to rescue a group of Antrixian refugees. Upon his return to Phantom Station, Ulic discovered that the station had been brutally attacked by forces under the command of Reaper. Ulic immediately volunteered to sign on with the Shadow Wolves to help in anyway he could. First, Ulic was dispatched back to Trudaa to assist in finding a suitable site for a refugee camp. Ulic also assisted in mapping the planet's system, preparing for the move of the new space station, Eidolon Station, into orbit over Trudaa. Once the station had made it's transit from Wild Space, Ulic began working as security and patrol for the station. In Service Once Again :"Time to embrace the suck again, my man."' :-Ulic to Jev Cray As Eidolon Station was becoming established over Trudaa, Ulic was approached by Bren Inarro. Bren asked the young Rotronian to sign on with him as the Executive Officer for the squadron Bren was forming from the Shadow Wolf Irregulars. Ulic didn't take time to think on the question, agreeing to come aboard as the XO for Inarro. With his new position, Ulic began formulating logistics and plans for the new squadron. As the team sent to rescue Graydon Strykia from the Imperials returned to Eidolon Station, Ulic began recruiting other fighter pilots into the Irregulars. The appearance of the Blackstone Pirate group, along with those individuals seeking refuge on board the Knight Watch, helped Ulic begin to recruit a full roster. Between Inarro, Angella Chylde, and himself, the Irregulars quickly filled out their ranks to a complete squadron. Graydon met with Bren and Ulic, requesting that the new squadron help with the security of Trudaa, due to the ruins on the surface. Between the Jinsai, the Nova Wolves, the Shadow Wolves, and Rena, the new squadron was given authority to act as security, defense, and law enforcement of Trudaa. The squadron agreed to change the name from the Irregulars to Regulator Squadron. Romantic Interests Linza Galvani – Ulic and Linza had been childhood friends for so long that they both say that the other is like a sibling to them. However, both harbor strong feelings towards each other, but were too afraid of jeaprodizing their current relationship to try to move it to the next level. There was a serious amount of chemistry between them which lead to a lot of playful flirting and could lead to almost awkward situations at times. Raya Donato – An aquaintance that was a constant on the party scene on Rotex, Ulic and Raya had an on-again/off-again relationship. This relationship was usually dependent on a party or a late night at a club, with copious amounts of alcohol involved. Both would admit that their relationship, while great as friends, was more physical than anything else. Athena Markard – Fellow pilot and confidant from RoSec, Athena spent many long nights with Ulic following Talyn’s death. Unfortuantely, most were alcohol-filled nights as Ulic attempted to drink his sarrows away. After recovering from his grief, Athena grew to see Ulic as more than just a friend. At first, it was motherly concern, but it grew into a longing respect and then a initimate desire towards him. RoSec assignments have put distance between them, however, preventing them from taking their friendship any further. Family Ties Damien Rossini – As Ulic’s father, Damien attempted to guide his son’s career through RoSec that would eventually lead to Ulic taking his place, not only in the military forces, but also in the political realm on Rotex. Ulic has tried to distance himself from his father as much as possible, especially in the wake of his brother’s death. Their relationship remains strained because of this. Talyn Rossini – Ulic and his younger brother, Talyn, were never close growing up. Once Ulic entered RoSec and began finding his place amongst the security forces, they began to become closer. If it had not been for Ulic, Talyn would not have opted for making a career of RoSec. Their father, beaming with pride about both of his sons being gifted within RoSec, guided Talyn into a path that would see both Ulic and Talyn side-by-side, flying for RoSec. An accident occuring during Talyn’s graduation resulted in Talyn’s death. This caused a rift between Ulic and Damien. Syerra Rossini – The youngest of Damien Rossini’s children, Syerra was the only reason Ulic still visited his family. Ulic shared a close bond with his little sister, but tried to remain a neutral influence in her life for fear of a similar fate as Talyn for her. Syerra was often the subject of heated arguments between Ulic and Damien. Appearance and Personality Ulic was more of a level-headed individual on everyday occasions. The only time he got more excitable was during combat, at which time he became a bit of an adreniline junkie. During periods of tension or stress, Ulic also could be sarcastic, but generally stepped up as a leader. While he respected rank and authority, Ulic also knew that respect was not given, it’s earned. He tried to never ask anyone to do anything that he was not willing to do himself. Flying for the Nyystrom Institute has had the effect of Ulic seeing himself as more than just an ex-military guy. He saw himself as an explorer also, getting to see places and things that others may never get the chance to. That didn’t mean that he had put aside the soldier that he was trained to become. He could still be an arrogant pilot, hot-dogging his ship through maneuvers whenever he got the chance, often in an attempt to unhinge his passengers. RPG D6 Stats Type: Brash Pilot DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 4D, (s)Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 5D, Dodge 4D, Melee Combat , Running KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species , Languages , Law Enforcement , Planetary Systems , Streetwise , Tactics 4D, Willpower MECHANICAL 3D+1 Astrogation 5D+1, Communications 3D+2, Repulsorlift Operation , Sensors , Space Transports 5D+2, Starfighter Piloting 5D+2, Starship Gunnery 5D+2, Starship Shields , Swoop Operations PERCEPTION 3D Command 4D+1, Con , Investigation , Search , Sneak STRENGTH 3D Brawling 4D, (s)Brawling: Te’Sava Martial Arts 5D, Lifting , Stamina TECHNICAL 2D+1 Computer Programming/Repair , First Aid , Space Transport Repair , Starfighter Repair , Starship Weapon Repair , Starship Shield Repair Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: At the time of character creation only, the character receives 2D for the first 1D of beginning skill dice allocated to any starship and starship repair skills. If the character wishes to have more than 2D in those skill, then the skill costs are normal from there on. Skill Bonus: Pick two Dexterity and/or Strength combat related skills. They can advance those skills at half cost until they reach 8D. Ulic can advance Blaster and Dodge at half cost. Te'Sava Martial Arts: Can make two Brawling: Te'Sava martial arts rolls without multi-action penalties. Maneuvers: Multiple strikes, power block, throat jab. Story Factors: Military Training: Nearly all Rotronians have basic military training. Rotronian-Drak Conflict: Though the millennia long Rotronian-Drak conflict has been resolved recently through Imperial intervention, there still exists a high degree of animosity between the two species. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Comlink, Datapad, Flight Suit, Street Clothes, Modified Incom A-24 Sleuth Scout Ship, “The Down Trotten”, Norex MK-60 Blaster Pistol (4D+1) Behind the Scenes The original Ulic was modeled on Tom Cruise’s character of Maverick in the 80’s movie, Top Gun. In the Triumph of Prophecy campaign, Ulic and Anna eventually would marry, with the couple heading up the first Human house to be admitted to the Antrixian Landsraad. This Ulic, while trying to remain true to the original character, is more of an amalgam of Lt. Ben Gannon from the movie Stealth and Lee “Apollo” Adama from the re-imagined Battlestar Galactia series. Inspiration for the early life was drawn from River Phoenix’ character, Chris Chambers, from the movie, Stand By Me, and the novel from which it came from, The Body, by Stephen King. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Regulators & Renegades Characters